The Viral Malignancy Program consists of 12 Participating and Distinguished Members, representing total peer-reviewed funding of nearly $5.5 Million in annual direct costs ($6.9 Million in total costs). During the last two years, its Members were responsible for a total of 55 cancer relevant, peer-reviewed publications 56% of which were intra-and inter-programmatic collaborations. Research on viral malignancies presents a unique opportunity for our understanding of oncogenesis and means for targeted intervention. The Viral Malignancy Program at the UCSD Cancer Center consists of a longstanding cohesive group of researchers, with wide-ranging expertise in oncogenic viruses. The current primary interests of the Program Members are focused on human retroviruses (including both HIV and HTLV), EBV, HHV-8 and HBV/HCV. Program Members investigate the pathogenesis of malignancies induced by these viruses as well as develop and test reagents such as ribozyme gene therapy, to combat these oncogenic viruses and/or their associated malignancies. Work on host- virus interactions has spawned numerous interactions and collaborations to developed and implement high-density array technology for analysis of cellular gene expression. In the induction and progression of viral malignancy. Members also study interactions between hepatitis and AIDS viruses in inducing neoplasia. Clinical trials are in progress to test a number of new anti-viral strategies in AIDS-related or hepatitis-related malignancies.